Total Drama Chatroom!
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: 22 different perspectives on how the cast continues to communicate. On Hiatus
1. GothGirlDX Gwen

Total Drama Chatroom!

One shot. What happens when everyone has a reunion months later?

**You (GothGirlDX) have entered Private Group Chat 1**

_SurferChick101 has entered the chat room_

Me: hey bridgette

Bridge: hey sup?

_Musicishlife76 has entered the chat room_

Me: Trent3

Trent3: Hey beauitful

Bridge: I'll leave you two alone to mingle ;)

Me: no don't it's fine if you stay!

Bridge: Good because I wasn't actually going to leave :D

Trent:3: how's everyone doing?

Gwen: I just finished my art course. I got an A plus!

Bridge: I might be moving to British Columbia or Cali. New Foundland sucks D: I have to go to pools to surf

Trent3: I thought you we're from Alberta

Me: I thought you were from Nunavut

_TreeHugger has entered the chat room_

DJ: I thought you were from Yukon Territory

Me: Hey deej!

Trent3: hey sup man?

DJ: Not much. Where are you from anyway Bridgette?

Bridge: Northwest Territory's

Me: o.O how many times have you moved

Bridge: 16... no 17

_XoXoSweetBeeXoXo has entered the chat room_

Bitch: Hey losers

Me: Hey heather

DJ: Who invited her?

Bitch: I invited myself. Dumbasses

Bridge: Anyway I've been all over but if I went to British Columbia I'd be with Geoff...

Bitch: Geoff is a dumbass and a loser you could do waaaaayyy better. trust me ik from experience

Trent3: keep your opinions to yourself

DJ: I thought Geoff was from Quebec

Me: Quebec?

Trent3: The French place?

Bridgette: no he's been in BC all his life

Bitch: God your all losers...

*click button to ban from party*

Are you sure you want to kick _XoXoSweetBeeXoXo _"bitch" from your group chat?

*clicks yes*

_XoXoSweetBeeXoXo has been kicked from group chat._

Bridge: About time.

Me: Bye bitch.

_Lonerpunk781 has entered group chat_

Trent3: Out of jail already?

Ducanthesexybeast: You know it

Me: Hey Dunkie

Duncanthesexybeast: .... don't call me that

Me: Guy's ive gtg. ugh. FML. babysitting. Love you Trent3'

Trent3: love you too babe 3 3 3 see ya

Duncanthesexybeast: no heart for me?

Me: HELL no

DJ: bye!

Bridge: bye gwen ttys

**You have left group chat**

A/N: so it would be like that. 22 chapters, all different chats, each with a different person's perspective. so. yes or no? please reveiw if u want me to continue thanks


	2. Nerd4Life Cody

Total Drama Chatroom!

**XoXoSweetBeeXoXo "Heather" requests to chat with you**

*clicks accept*

**You (Nerd4Life) have entered Private Chat Room 7**

_XoXoSweetBeeXoXo has entered the chat_

Me: Hey babe

Heather: Cody, don't try flirting with me. I'm out of your leauge

Me: You're the one who requested the private chat. It can't help myself

Heather: Well you're the only person nice enough to talk to

Me: And your acussing me of flirting!

Heather: ...you're not the smartest though

Me: Flattery will get you know where

Heather: Keep dreaming

Me: I will ;)

Heather: O.O creeper

Me: So why do you need to talk to me anyway

Heather: I'm starting to think everyone hates me

Me: Where have you been?

_SuperBlondeHottie:) has entered the chat_

Heather: Even that idiot Lindsay

Cleavage: Hey! I'm right here

Heather: I was joking?

Cleavage: Love you too! BFFFFFFLLLLS for ever?

Heather: Even I don't know what that stands for

Me: I like the nickname I gave Lindsay...

Heather: Like the name it gives when you type something in?

Me: Yep :)

Cleavage: What is it?

Me: Ugh....

Heather: 5 buck's its about your boobs

Cleavage: Yay? or Yay!

Heather: ...

Me: Her nick name is beautiful

Cleavage: Aww that's so cute! Better then Tyler's nickname for me

Me: lmao

Heather: What is it anyway?

Cleavage: What's what?

Heather: Oh forget it...

Me: Tyler's nickname for you, Lindsay

Cleavage: It's cleavage. How can a man disrespect a woman like that with only looking at one part of her body.

Me: Ugh.....

_PrincessCutie45 has entered the chat_

Me: Hey

Firehead: Hey. I'm running from Duncan...

Heather: Why?

Firehead: Another fight. I'll explain later. What's up?

Lindsay: I think I see a plane...

_LonerPunk781 has entered the chat room_

Firehead: Shit...

Duncan: Don't run from me. Not now

Heather: What's going on?

Cleavage: Just settle it right now.

Me: Yeah...

Duncan: She cheated on me with some nerd she was helping study with!

Firehead: It was a mistake! That's why I told you!

Duncan: Well then how come I talked to the guy and he said one you came onto him and two that this if your 6th time in two years

Firehead: ...just shut up

Duncan: I'm done with you and this. Have fun with your little shit of a boyfriend

Firehead: Duncan! I'm begging you please I'm sorry! I really do love you!

Duncan: Tell it to someone who cares

_LonerPunk781 has left the chat room_

Firehead: I'm crying right now...

Cleavage: Want to video chat and I'll try to make you feel better?

Fire: Sure thing. Thanks linds :) bye guys

Me: Bye

Heather: Kick his ass Courtney!

Firehead: will do. bye!

_Superblondehottie:) has left the chat room_

_PrincessCutie45 has left the chatroom_

Me: Well that sucks for them

Heather: Wow I'm looking through these photos from TDI and I just realized something

Me: What?

Heather: You're really hot ;)

Me: Are you flirting with me?

Heather: Want to hook up sometime?

Me: Umm....

**You (Nerd4Life) have left the chat room**

A/N: I really like this story so far :D


	3. SoulSista LeShawna

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (SoulSista.) have entered Private Group Chat 1**

_SurferChick101 has entered the chat room_

Me: Hey Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hey LeShawna. sup in the hood?

Me: We both no Ontario is not the hood.

Bridgette: It's Canada. Newfound Land is like China.

Me: You live in Newfound Land?

Bridgette: I'm moving to British Columbia...

Me: Since when? For Geoff?

Bridgette: Anything for my Geoffykins... and surf :P

_PokemonMaster09 has entered the chat room_

Stringbean: Greetings earthlings

Bridgette: Hey Harold

Me: How ya doin?

Stringbean: Could have been better. Not only did my sexy mancandy WoW charecter get beaten in combat by some noob Night elf, but-

Me: How hot waz he?

Stringbean: Justin hot

Bridgette: Yum :D

Stringbean: Anyway, Cody told me that Heather hit on him

Bridgette: You liked her?

Stringbean: I have spoken!

Me: Aww I'm sorry baby

Stringbean: Now I lost both of my girls

Bridgette: Both?

Stringbean: Heather and LesShawna

Me: ...ha?

Bridgette: Awkward

-2 minutes have passed-

_SmexyManCandy has entered the chat room_

Sexy: Hello ladies

Stringbean: Hey Justin!

Bridgette: I have a boy friend!

Sexy: Not for long ;)

***SurferGirl101 has become Idol***

Me: Great Justin you made her faint

Sexy: What can I say, it's part of the job.

Me: What ever

Stringbean: Yes! I finally got the Nuke on MW2

Sexy: Congrats nerd

Me: Don't talk to him like that

Stringbean: Thank you Justin

_PartyOnFTW has entered the chat_

Geoff: What's up dudes!

Me: Justin made you're GF faint

Geoff: Again?

Sexy: Sorry it happens

***SurferGirl101 is available***

Bridgette: Sorry I'm back

Stringbean: Did you faint?

Bridgette: ...

Sexy: Be honost

Me: We won't judge you, that much .

Bridgette: Justin's hot, maybe ever hotter then Geoff. Who wouldn't faint from that?

Stringbean: Me

Sexy: Thank you. You're pretty hot too, definitly the hottest surfer I've met

Bridgette: Rawr :)

Me: Now wouldn't be the best time to flirt?

Bridgette: sorry but sometimes he just gets me going. This isn't the first time we've done this

Sexy: Certaintly

Stringbean: Even worse choice of words

Bridgette: Why

Geoff: ...

_PartyOnFTW has left the chat_

Bridgette: Shit. I need to go find Geoff now. Later Justin. Video chat tonight?

Sexy: Def :) Rawr

Me: Flirt somewhere else

Sexy: I have a modeling convention. See ya!

_SurferGirl101 has left the chat_

_SmexyManCandy has left the chat _

_PartyOnFTW has entered the chat_

Geoff: Did I leave my hat here possibly?

Me: No...

Geoff: Damn! Must have left it in that video chat with that girl flashing me... I mean nothing

_PartyOnFTW has left the chat_

Stringbean: I'm going to go. I need to get to 7th perstiage!

Me: You go do that! :-/

_PokemonMaster09 has left the chat_

Me: Idiots


	4. ExplosivoLoco Izzy

Total Drama Chatroom!

**Gymchica68 has requested to add you to her friend list**

**Accept?**

*clicks accept button*

**You (ExplosivoLoco) have entered Private Group Chat 5**

_Gymchica68 has entered the chatroom_

_Foodforlife has entered the chatroom_

_Noitall:-/ has entered the chatroom_

Smartass: Hey guys

Me: Hi Noah!

Mancandy: Hi!

Me: Hey Owen

Steriods: Hey

Me: Eva! long time no chat

Steriods: Mhm

Me: Get it? No chat? HAHAHAHAH!

Mancandy: Ha.

Steroids: Right... anyway how's everyone

Smartass: I'm busy typing an 8 page essay on why beavers are amazing!

Mancandy: Is there food involved?

Smartass: No Owen there is no food involved

Mancandy: Aww

Steriods: Well this is pointless. I think I'm going to go hit the gym. Later

_Gymchica69 has left the chat_

Me: Is it just me or is Eva a freak?

_StylinandProfilinHomeBoy has entered the chat_

Smartass: She's just manly

Me: More manly then you

Smartass: and owen

Mancandy: yeah don't forget about me!

_StylinandProfilinHomeBoy has entered the chat_

StylinandProfilinHomeBoy: Finally I got a computer! And I can barley figure out how to use it!

Smartass: Ezekiel?

*Changes nickname of StylinandProfilinHomeBoy to "hillbilly"

Hillbilly: That's right!

Smartass: Oh god another idiot

Hillbilly: Don't make fun of me, eh

Smartass: ...

Me: Is it just me or is eva a lil crazy?

Mancandy: Izzy, your the crazy one

Me: True

Smartass: Well I'm going to hang with intelectual people. Later

_Noitall:-/ has left the chat _

Me: Someone's having there period

Hilbilly: Yo yo yo! I be chillin with my gin and my bitches and we be partying it up and getting crunk

Mancandy: By bitches, you mean pregnant dogs right?

Hillbilly: No pregnant dogs!

_Noitall:-/ has entered the chat_

Smartass: nvm. my mom was busy.

Me: and your dad?

Smartass: He's on Uranus

Me: XDXDXDXDXD

Hillbilly: Laugh out loud

Mancandy: LMFAO

Smartass: What's so funny?

Mancandy: nothing...

_Nerd4Life has entered the chat room_

Nerd: hey guys

Mancandy: ello

Me: HI!

Smartass: Is it true about Heather?

Nerd: yeah, don't bring it up

Me: Poor guy

Mancandy: i feel sorry for u

Nerd: she's hot, but gwen would SKIN ME ALIVE if i ever went out with her

Me: so true

Nerd: What ever

Smartass: if i got the chance with cody to do what ever i want, i wuld f*ck his brains out

Me: ...

Mancandy: ?

Nerd: O.O

Me: WTF Noah?

Smartass: what?

Mancandy: look up...

Smartass: oh...

Nerd: ...

Smartass: I thought i only said that in my head...

_Nerd4Life has left the chat_

Me: So noah is gay!

Smartass: no...

Mancandy: Dude you are

Me: Crap, I'm losing conne-

**You have been disconnected**


	5. CutiePrincess45 Courtney

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (PrincessCutie45) have entered Private Group Chat 19**

_SurferChick101 has entered the chat room_

Me: Hey Bridgette...

Bridgette: I heard about what happend. You ok?

Me: yeah well i heard about u and justin

Bridgette: oh well me and geoff r fine

Me: Really?

Bridgette: let's say... i convinced him ;D

Me: evil

Bridgette: sneaky right?

Me: lol

_Sadieloveskatie has entered the chat room_

_Katielovessadie has entered the chat room_

Dumber: heyyyyyyyyy

Bridgette: Hey katie

Dumbest: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Dumber: Sadie! you know i cant concentrate that long to put that many y's in

Dumbest: sorry

Bridgette: so what are you two up too?

Dumbest: Drooling over justin

_SmexyManCandy has entered the chat_

Dumber: omfg justin

Dumbest: it just rose 500 degrees in here

***SurferGirl101 has become Idol***

Me: What's with you and making people fall asleep

Abs: It's not that, it's just when I'm talking to beautiful girls like you... it's hard to resist to flirt

***You have become Idol***

Dumber: I'll be your wife!

Dumbest: No, i will!

Dumber: back of bitch hes mine

Dumbest: screw you

Abs: ladies... both of you can have me

Dumber: really?

Dumbest: is that even possible

Abs: we can be mormans together

***Katielovessadie has become Idol***

***Sadieloveskatie has become Idol***

***You are no longer Idol***

Me: Way to go Justin

Abs: well hello cutie

Me: I have a boyfriend...

Abs: Not for long ;)

Me: ha. that won't work

Abs: Aren't you and Duncan over

Me: no... not yet

Abs: That's not what he told me

Me: I'm going to kill him!

*LonerPunk781 has invited you to chat*

Me: BRB i need to talk to my dunkie poo

Abs: later girl

**You (CutiePrincess45) have entered Private Chat**

_LonerPunk781 has entered chat_

Me: Dunkiepoo!

MyLove: hey...

Me: so we're cool?

MyLove: yeah... about that...

Me: What's wrong?

MyLove: i'm sorry princess, but this fairy tale is over

Me: ...what?

MyLove: even i never cheated on you. you took advantage of me, and for that, im sorry but we're over

Me: you cant walk out on me!

MyLove: it's for the best

Me: no!

MyLove: i really do love you courtney

_LonerPunk781 has left the chat _

**You (CutiePrincess45) have reentered group chat**

Me: i got dumped...

Abs: oh your back!

Me: yeah... is anyone else here

Abs: im sorry and no

Me: great...

Abs: ik u dont want to deal with me right now

Me: how far do u live from Montreal?

Abs: 10 minutes

Me: get ur cute butt over here and will have a good time

Abs: but

**You (CutiePrincess45) have left group chat**


	6. SuperBlondeHottie: Lindsday

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (SuperBlondeHottie:)) have entered Private Group Chat 19**

_Quarterback61 has entered the chat room_

Me: Hey baby-kins

Ty-ty: hey babe. you're still going to visit me this weekend right?

Me: yep, during your big game and during my cheer leading camp. ill wear something cute for you ;)

Ty-ty: idc what you wear your always beautiful to me

Me: wait, your treating me with respect?

Ty-ty: Linds, I love you. everything about you

Me: awww i luv you more :)

_XoXoSweetBeeXoXo has entered the chat room_

ExBFFL: hey

Me: hiya!

Ty-ty: Way to ruin are moment heather

ExBFFL: oh go die in a hole you failure

Ty-ty: Well maybe i will! ungreatful shitface!

_QuarterBack61 has left the chat room_

Me: he finally told me he loved me, and you make him leave. thanks a bunch

ExBFFL: no problem

Me: so did u really mean that stuff u said to cody?

ExBFFL: hell no! i just wanted to F*ck with his mind

Me: or maybe you just want to F*ck him? :)

ExBFFL: fine i really want to but shh im not a slut and ive never dated a nerd

Me: you've dated?

ExBFFL: 5 times

Me: how did they put up with ur ego?

ExBFFL: with my body it didn't matter

_Lovetocheer!Bethany has entered the chat room_

BFFL: hey guys!

Me: hey beth!

ExBFFL: i better go before it reeks of loser in here. too late "bethany"

_XoXoSweetBeeXoXo has left the chat_

BFFL: what an asshole

Me: Tyler told me he loved me

BFFL: O.M.G. for realz?

Me: Ik!

BFFL: eyyyyy!!!!!!

Me: what about bradie?

BFFL: nope

Me: your time will come

_Foodforlife has entered the chat_

Me: owen!

BFFL: hi owen

Oweiner: hey guys whats up

BFFL: heather and cody like OMFG

Me: and me and tyler!

Oweiner: and me and izzy

Me: you know shes crazy right?

Oweiner: crazy for me

BFFL: no, just crazy

Me: shit guys i think i have to go soon

BFFL: right now?

Oweiner: aww

Me: in like a minute

Oweiner: guys noah hit on cody.

Me: ewwwwww

BFFL: i think they belong together

Oweiner: cody's straight

BFFL: yah sure?

Me: i seriously have to go now

_SmexyManCandy has entered the chat_

Sexy: hey

BFFL: hey

Oweiner: rawr

Me: i'm leaving :(

Oweiner: bye bye!

BFFL: see ya

Sexy: i hope u have a sexy goodbye

Me: thanks justin

Sexy: btw i have no shirt on

***Lovetocheer!Bethany has become Idol***

Me: thats nice

Sexy: and no pants

***You have become Idol***

Sexy: no boxers, and im eating cake

***********Foodforlife has become Idol***  



	7. QuarterBack61 Tyler

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (Quarterback61) have entered Private Group Chat 3**

_MusicIshLife has entered the chat room_

_TreeHugger has entered the chat room_

_Nerd4Life has entered the chat room_

Me: hey guys

Trent: hey whats up guys?

DJ: nm u?

Cody: creeped out still

Trent: still?

DJ: dude get over heather she told lindsday that it was a joke

Cody: about NOAH

DJ: noah?

Me: what?

_Foodforlife has entered the chat_

Owen: sweet an all guys chat! i mean aww... i wish there were some chicks here

Me: my lindsay will be here soon :)

DJ: cody continue about noah

Cody: well hes like "if i ever got the chance i wuld do so much to you"

DJ: creepy

Trent: isnt noah bi?

Me: who knows

_SmexyManCandy has entered the chat_

Owen: if i got the chance, id do so much to Justin

_SmexyManCandy has left the chat_

DJ: ... creeper

Owen: don't leave Justin! i want ur cake!

_Foodforlife has left the chat_

Me: we're finally back to normal

Cody: ik owen scares me sometimes

Trent: isn't he with izzy?

DJ: no clue but who really cares?

Cody: ouch

Trent: thats mean

DJ: oh what u weren't thinking the same thing?

Me: can't argue on that

Trent: true

Me: ugh a few more days and i see lindsay

DJ: well atleast it's spring break

A/N: my break ends today D:

Cody: thank god i need to spread my charms with the local ladies

Trent: because heather and noah weren't enough? XD

Cody: ....shut up

_PartyOnFTW has entered the chat_

Trent: hey geoff

Geoff: dudes whats up?

Cody: nm u?

Geoff: jc after this massive party

DJ: party boy is also a dumb boy

Geoff: thats not nice

Cody: stupidsaywhat?

Geoff: what?

Cody: lmao

Trent: i didnt think that would work on a freaking chat

Cody: well alot of things are different

Geoff: guys dont tell trent this but gwen is hitting on duncan and hes hitting back on her wink wink

Trent: i sure wont tell trent

DJ: what about courtney?

Cody: long gone man and Justin and Courtney might be a thing

Me: i think i just gagged a little in my mouth...

DJ: ewww

Me: nope its puke

***TreeHugger has become Idol***

Trent: im texting duncan and he isnt denying it hes just saying i shuld have been a better bf

Geoff: r u kidding me ur an amazing best friend!

Me: boy friend geoff

Geoff: oh... wuldnt no

Trent: cody would XD

Cody: ...fu

Me: hold on im getting a call from linds

Trent: dude he said to back of his GF wtf?

Geoff: green friend?

Cody: GIRL FRIEND

Geoff: well sorry

Cody: btw how r u and bridgette?

Geoff: good

Cody: dammit

Geoff: ?

Trent: hes giving me threats of burning down my house if i dont back off

_SuperBlondeHottie:) has entered the chat_

Cleavage: hey guys

*changes nickname of Lindsay from cleavage to beautiful*

Trent: hey lindsay

Geoff: yo

Cody: well hello

Beautiful: hi!

Cody: rawr

Me: ...

Beautiful: Tyler, open your front door

Me: why?

Beautiful: to let your really hot girl friend come in and go to ur room silly

Cody: Tiffany? that girl u wuldnt shut up about-

Me: yeah the contestant from survivor

DJ: how are u on chat?

Lindsay: iphone :) gtg answer the door tyler

_SuperBlondeHottie:) has left the chat_

Me: see ya guys im going to get laid

DJ: have fun

Trent: dont scream! thats her job

Cody: use protection god knows he doesnt want you having a kid

Geoff: tyler ur the luckiest person ik

Me: cody im going to f*ck u up later

Trent: first noah now him!


	8. Total Drama Live Action Chat 1 The Fans

Total Drama Live Action Chatroom!

Me and my friends screwin around

SurferChick101: SurferChick101 has entered the chat room

Rydertrueanblue: Has logged in

SexyManCandy: has logged in

Rydertrueanblue: Hello Bridgette & Justin.

SoulSista: Has logged in

SurferChick101: Hi who are you?

Rydertrueanblue: And Leshawna

Rydertrueanblue: My name is Alex Ryder.

SoulSista: Who's that?

HomeSchooledHomie: HomeSchooledHomieZ has logged in.

Rydertrueanblue: A dude who somehow got in here.

SurferChick101: ..okay

Rydertrueanblue: Hello Eziekel.

HomeSchooledHomie: Hey yall!

SoulSista: yeah Really

Rydertrueanblue: Lucky guess?

HomeSchooledHomie: I think he is a Rawker!

SurferChick101: that was no luck

Rydertrueanblue: I'm from America.

Rydertrueanblue: What's a Rawker?

SoulSista: I think that boy is some kinda freaky

HomeSchooledHomie: People that follow you around.

Rydertrueanblue: Oh, I live in a different country.

HomeSchooledHomie: *Pokes Bridgette with a stick* So, how long ahs it been since TDI?

Rydertrueanblue: Then I remember you from TDI.

Rydertrueanblue: American!

HomeSchooledHomie: *Awkward silence*

SurferChick101: *gently pushes stick* you dont remember?

Rydertrueanblue: *Owl Hoots*

HomeSchooledHomie: *Holds the awesmoe stick of Ezekiel* No I dont remember.

Rydertrueanblue: *Shotgun kills Owl*

Rydertrueanblue: Breaking Silence!

Rydertrueanblue: Wish I could have the life of you?

SexyManCandy: allright im back guys

SexyManCandy: whos the kid?

HomeSchooledHomie: *Pokes Justin in the eye with the Awesome stick of Ezekiel* Welcome back.

Rydertrueanblue: Alex Ryder, an American.

SurferChick101: Hey Justin :)

SexyManCandy: well hello surfer chick. how hot u get in the son today?

LuvlessAdmirer: has entered the chatroom

Rydertrueanblue: No, you idiot. Hes the anti noah

LuvlessAdmirer: Anti-Noah?!

SmexyManCandy: who is this?

LuvlessAdmirer: Who is against Noah here?!

SurferChick101: * SurferChick101 has gone idol*

Rydertrueanblue: *Shrugs*

LuvlessAdmirer: Who, me?

Rydertrueanblue: Justin is the Anti-Noah.

Rydertrueanblue: And who is LuvlessAdmirer?

HomeSchooledHomie: Damn you Justin Beiber!

SurferChick101: *SurferChick101 is avialable*

LuvlessAdmirer: *glares at Justin* I, am a fan. In fact, I'm a mega fan! Is there any way I can get an autograph from any of you?

SurferChick101: Whos that?

HomeSchooledHomie: You can polish my Awesome stick of Ezekiel that recently hit Justin Beiber.

Rydertrueanblue: Same, but just a fanboy.

SexyManCandy: well call me mr flinstone i can make ur bed rock girl

LuvlessAdmirer: Ezekiel? Ew. You are totally sexist.

Rydertrueanblue: *Throws Boulder at Justin*

HomeSchooledHomie: I found the error of my warts.

LuvlessAdmirer: ...warts? -_-

HomeSchooledHomie: *Pokes Bridgette with the Awesome Stick of Ezekiuel that recently hit Justin Beiber and was refused to be polished*

SexyManCandy: Bridgette dump geoff im way cooler

Rydertrueanblue: Don't Bridgette.

SexyManCandy: and i need to get crazy courtney off my back

HomeSchooledHomie: Shut up Justin Bieber!

Rydertrueanblue: Under that exterior is a cold hearted SOB.

SurferChick101: *snatches the Awesome Stick of Ezekiel that recently hit justin Beiber and was Refused to be polished* whats with you and this stick?

SurferChick101: I dont know Justin, I just moved to British Columbia to be with him and surfing

HomeSchooledHomie: I like it! *Takes back the Awesome stick of Ezekiel that recently hit Justin Beiber and was refused to be polished and was recently stolen*

LuvlessAdmirer: ....*laughs*

HomeSchooledHomie: *Icon on screen shows a mini Ezekiel playing with a stick*

Rydertrueanblue: ....Weird. This is getting weird.

SexyManCandy: im surpised home schooled figured out how to get an AIM

HomeSchooledHomie: It wasnt easy.

HomeSchooledHomie: I called Geico.

-4 hours later-

HomeSchooledHomie: Long story short, the pig never ran again.

Rydertrueanblue: Why Geico?

Rydertrueanblue: The Gecko give you Car insurance?

SurferChick101: *trys to hold in laughter*

HomeSchooledHomie: Long story short, the pig never ran again.

HomeSchooledHomie: HomeSchooledHomie is idol

LuvlessAdmirer: Is the sexist okay?

HomeSchooledHomie: HomeScooledHomi is now available

HomeSchooledHomie: Man, they dont make Croutons like they use to.

SexyManCandy: aww i thought he might have like destryoed what ever brain cells he had left. It was slim to none

SurferChick101: Justin, don't be so mean to him

Rydertrueanblue: Justin, just go die in a hole.

LuvlessAdmirer: Well, that's rude.

SexyManCandy: come on bridgette u like it aggressive like the first day of TDI at the beach

LuvlessAdmirer: is idol

Nerd4Life has entered the chat

Nerd4Life: why so bitchy justin

SexyManCandy: dude shut up

Nerd4Life: sucks you don't get bridgette right?

**you have logged out**

SurferChick101: SurferChick101 has become idol

Rydertrueanblue: has become idol

A/N: lol we just had fun and it was a good time.

Thanks to Numbuh 321, GonardWithTheTDL, Xaic, Simply-Dakota, Jason Southwell, and me! :D

if you like it review! Remember this was live action not typed so nothing was planned


	9. TreeHugger DJ

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (TreeHugger) have entered Private Group Chat 8**

_Nerd4Life has entered the chat room_

_SmexyManCandy has entered the chat room_

_PokemonMaster09 has entered the room_

_____StylinandProfilinHomeBoy has entered the chat_

Me: hey guys

Zeke: yo yo yo bros wazup in the hizzy?

Harold: Damn you Justin!

Justin: what i do? still your woman?

Cody: no that was me

Harold: silence!

Me: well what did justin do

Harold: i meant justin bieber!

Zeke: what'd she do, eh?

Cody: justin's a he

Zeke: woah? wait seriously?

Me: yeah

Zeke: Son of a baby cow

Cody: what?

Zeke: i updated my twitter saying i thought justin bieber was really hot

Harold: you fiend!

Me: what?

Justin: home schooled figured out to use twitter?

Zeke: and Facebook?

Cody: and you didn't friend me? son of a bitch

Zeke: you can friend people, eh?

Justin: he got once, doesnt mean he figured out how to work it

_PartyOnFTW has entered the chat room_

Geoff: is justin here?

Justin: ello

Geoff: stop flirting with my girl!

Justin: she flirts back

Geoff: well stop flirting back

Justin: but she flirts back back

Geoff: stop flirting back back!

-2 hours later-

Geoff: well stop flirting back back back back forwards upside down up your shirt and around your ass back back in my pocked back tounge back french style back back in the bed back!

Justin: eh maybe

Geoff: really?

Justin: hell no

_PartyOnFTW has left the chat room_

Cody: sorry i just fell asleep

Harold: i leveled up twice in Pokemon so im good

Me: i just saved a kitten!

Zeke: i figured out how to make a profile picture!

Cody: yay!

Zeke: too bad i dont own a camera...

Cody: ...

Me: no yay for the kitten?

Harold: the kitten must die!

Justin: woah

Harold: screw you justin!

Justin: me?

Harold: no bieber. long and hard too, and all over. mmm...

Zeke: wtf?

Cody: jesus christ first noah now him

Harold: i was talking about the sandwich im ordering GOSH

Cody: that's a weird ass sub

Harold: its a sausage fest

Me: ...

Zeke: ...

Cody: ...

Justin: ...

Harold: im suprised zeke even gets whats wrong about that

Zeke: i actually dont, i just did what dj did

Cody: including your mom?

Zeke: espeically my mom; wait, what?

Harold: DIE JUSTIN DIE!

Me: why do you hate justin so much?

Cody: seriously?

Harold: well...

-a day or so later-

Harold: and i never grew another pubic hair again

Justin: that's disqusting

Cody: that's just sad

Me: that's just eww dude

Ezekiel: i liked it


	10. Noitall: Noah

Total Drama Chatroom!

A/N: this is a very speical chapter for me, since Noah is one of my favorite charecters to make fun of. i was going to keep him for later, but since i got 1,200 hits in 7 days, thats right

1,200

this deserves celebration. enjoy

**You (Noitall:-/) have entered Private Group Chat 8**

_SoulSista has entered the chat room_

ExplosivoLoco_ has entered the chat room_

_PokemonMaster09 has entered the room_

_____StylinandProfilinHomeBoy has entered the chat_

Hillbilly: wazup dogs? to the face to the face!

Ubergeek: wtf Ezekiel?

Ghetto: i agree with harold

Crazy: it's tebj'z thing

Ubergeek: tebj from xbox360?

Crazy: the very same sweedish dude

Hillbilly: that guy is my idol

Ghetto: you figured out how to youtube?

Crazy: you figured out how to play xbox?

Ubergeek: you play MW2 and DIDNT FRIEND ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hillbilly: yeah pretty much

Me: ...losers

Ghetto: someones pmsing

Me: a man period is very serious

Crazy: and they call me crazy!

Hillbilly: cause you are...

Crazy: right!

Ghetto: yall are crazy im logging off. nighty string bean

Ubergeek: goodnight baby cake.

Ghetto: you wish

_SoulSista has left the chat room_

Ubergeek: she so wants me :)

Me: you wish

Ubergeek: maybe...

Crazy: atleast he doesn't have a crush on cody

Me: i do not like cody!

Hillbilly: LIES! eh

Me: want me to know what happend?

Ubergeek: nope

Hillbilly: nah

Crazy: im coco for coconuts!

Hillbilly: izzy are you from jamaica, cause your jamaking me crazy!

Crazy: how'd you know?

Hillbilly: really?

Crazy: are you jewish cause you israli hot!

Hillbilly: how'd you know?

Crazy: really?

Hillbilly: nope

Me: im jewish!

Crazy: of course the jew is a smart ass accountant in the making

A/N: i am not a hater! i am infact am a jew (if u didnt no) so im not like racist twoards them lol

Hillbilly: and bi

Me: ...

Ubergeek: look its a jew who didn't no his place until hitler came

Me: look its a little bitch who didn't no her place until i taught her it

Ubergeek: who?

Me: your mom last night

Ubergeek: ik shes sooo hot i'd do her

Me: ...

Hillbilly: i wuldnt

Crazy: i'd love to do my mom!

Me: ...

Hillbilly: ...

Ubergeek: hot

Crazy: thank you!

Hillbilly: noah, i dare u to say like the most sexual thing about cody

_Nerd4Life has entered the chat room_

Me: i'd lick his chest until my tounge burns and if i got into his pants... omfg

_Nerd4Life has left the chat room_


	11. PartyOnFTW Geoff

Total Drama Chatroom!

Update: Sorry for the wait for a short chapter! I originally thought that this was deleted by mistake, I how ever found out that it was still here... I'll be writing Duncan's chapter soon though, and it's a really long one. Anyway, read on~

**You (PartyOnFTW) have entered Private Group Chat 5**

_PokemonMaster09 has entered the chatroom_

_Foodforlife has entered the chatroom_

_TreeHugger has entered the chatroom_

Nerd: hey dudes!

Fat: you've been hanging with ezekiel too much latley

Djay: and you hang with food too much

Fat: touche

Me: ladies, ladies theres enough of me to go around

Fat: good thing too. of course i wasnt going to share

Nerd: ...

Fat: kidding!

Me: are you sure?

Fat: atleast 30 precent sure

Djay: anyway...

Nerd: yes! I just conquered Greece! take that LittleJimmy376!

Fat: what?

Nerd: i'm playing civ rev

Fat: again, what?

Me: it has nothing to do with food

Fat: then idc

Djay: btw, what happend to you and bridgette when she moved to BC?

Me: we had a baby

Fat: woah

Nerd: wtf

Djay: what happend to it?

Me: i killed it

Djay: WHAT?

Me: i just didn't feed it and it died of hunger

Nerd: poor kid...

Me: we burried it in the back yard

Fat: you monster

Me: yep. that was the best pet bunny i ever had

Fat: jesus christ

Nerd: hey! Jew here! it's MOSES christ

(Cody and Harold both jewish? shocker. im a jew so im not hating btw)

Djay: so shes fine?

Me: oh and shes in the hospital right now waiting to give are new baby girl anyminute

Nerd: then what the hell are you doing on the computer?

Me: i came back so i culd watch porn... no biggy!

Djay: Geoff. go. NOW

Me: but this is the good part!

Fat: your an idiot!

Me: and your like 500 pounds

Fat: touche

Nerd: geoff, get off your ass and go to the hospital!

Me: fine. but you guys owe me!

Nerd: So anyway, like I was saying, Ash Ketchup is smexy

Djay: From pokemon?

Nerd: of course u silly pikachu

Fat: Ash is pretty f*cking hot


	12. LonerPunk781 Duncan

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (LonerPunk781) have entered Private Group Chat 6**

_PokemonMaster09 has entered the chatroom_

_PartyOnFTW has entered the chatroom_

_TreeHugger has entered the chatroom_

_Quarterback61 has entered the chatroom_

DJ: hey guys

Geoff: yo bitches

Harold: what's up my peeps?

Me: no harold. just no

Tyler: why is Harold here anyway

Me: we're giving him a chance to run with the cool kids

Harold: hell yes my amigos!

Geoff: ...we can kick him when he gets to nerdy, right?

Harold: aww no fair

DJ: yo duncan, what's up with you and Trent?

Me: rather not talk about it

Tyler: what about courtney?

Me: im not even going to go there

DJ: so i heard lindsay was over a while ago

Tyler: haha yep. but i fell off the bed halfway through so i dont remember shit

Geoff: i'll be right back

DJ: k

***PartyonFTW has become idol***

Me: how did that happen?

Tyler: well we were wrestling

Harold: right "wrestling"

DJ: and then what?

Tyler: i went for a hammer lock and she drop kicked me off

Me: wait you are actually fighting

Tyler: yeah

Me: haha you loser

Tyler: ...what?

DJ: that is funny

Harold: that makes me look cool

Me: and harold is the biggest fail ive ever met

Harold: yeah ik right! Im a total loser!

Me: exactly

DJ: dude you really don't know what you do?

Tyler: no. my brain is hurting -_-

DJ: well...

*20 minutes of later*

DJ: and that's the miracle of child birth!

Harold: i am never getting laid now

Me: you wouldn't anyway...

Harold: ik right? what girl would find me attractive

Tyler: i just gagged alittle bit

Harold: wait what did i say?

Tyler: nope. nope it's puke

***Treehugger has become idol***

Tyler: what did i say?

Me: dj faints when ever he see's a word that he considers disqusting

Tyler: ah.

Harold: guys. GUYS. i just beat LittleJimmy again at Civ Rev on King. i was ghandi and i kicked his ass!

Tyler: i bet he isnt as much as a nerd as you

Harold: true...

***PartyonFTW is no longer idol***

Me: welcome back

Geoff: hey guys its bridge! geoffs in the bathroom... i dont even no what hes doing

Tyler: hey bridgette

Geoff: hi!

Me: so hows the baby?

Geoff: what baby?

Harold: did geoff kill it again?

Geoff: you mean are cat?

Tyler: no your CHILD

Geoff: i was never pregnant

Me: didn't you go to the hospital?

Geoff: that was for a boob job

Me: so that's why geoff said u looked hotter

Geoff: ok then... anyway he said i was giving birth?

Harold: pretty much.

Geoff: he can't figure out how to do it. Trust me. we've tried several times

Harold: eww

Geoff: not that! handeling children

Me: ohh haha

Geoff: but he probably wouldn't be able to figure that out either.

Tyler: very true

Geoff: ive gtg. Geoff's back :PPP

Geoff: im here! whos ready to PARTY

Duncan: guys ive gtg. pce

Geoff: baby come back!


	13. Reunion:Part Uno that's one in Spanish

Total Drama Chatroom: Outside the Chatroom!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy the special long super fudge covered chapter!

**2 PM, Chris McLean's Office**

"Once every often are so, there happen to be TDI Reunion shows or just times when everyone see's each other again. This is one of them." Says the once famous TDI host.

***Que Law and Order Sounds When Changing Time and Scene***

**9 PM, Geoff and Bridgette's house**

_The following cast members, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, Harold, Noah, Justin, Cody, and Owen have all gathered in British Columbia to celebrate another time with good friends. But the real question is._

_HOW_

_LONG_

_CAN_

_JUSTIN_

_KEEP HIS SHIRT ON?_

_Oh and what the hell is with Gwen and Duncan? Eh, that's just back story triangle relationship bull shit._

_LET THE BACKSTABBING BEGIN!_

_Wait Ezekiel isn't in this? Wows… enjoy your crappy fan fiction story._

No one's POV

"Well I'm glad you all could make it!" Bridgette says setting down some silver wear for everyone. "I hope you enjoy are home for the next day or so."

"Wait we have to stay?" Harold asks. "Fine, that's ight. But there is no way I am missing Dragon Ball Z Kai for this!"

"What the hell is-?" Justin starts to ask.

Harold then slaps a wooden katana to his lisps.

"I HAVE SPOKEN!" He shouts before running to the TV and watching his show.

"I don't get the big deal." Cody says. "It's just a remake with less blood and less swearing and-!"

All the sudden a metal knife hits the wall right above Cody's head.

"I'll shut up now…" Cody says sinking into his chair.

"Good!" Harold shouts

"Who's hungry?" Geoff says coming out with mini hot dogs.

"Wow… this is really good!" Owen says taking the whole plate. "Now only if Justin put one down his shirt!"

Justin scouts away from Owen but Owen scouts closer to him.

"I'll go to the bathroom…" Justin says running to the closest door.

"That's the closet!" Owen says chasing him into it.

Taking up to much space, the door breaks and they both fall out.

"Ha-ha, Owen and Justin came out of the closet!" Duncan says pointing and laughing at them.

"It was about time." Noah says sarcastically.

"At least I didn't make out with Cody's ear." Justin says getting up.

Cody sinks even deeper into his chair.

"I'm just surprised Geoff didn't blow up the kitchen." Noah says eating one.

"About that…" Geoff says scratching his neck.

"GEOFF! HOW THE HELL DID YOU BLOW UP THE MICROWAVE?" Bridgette screams.

"Umm… I put a metal into it…" Geoff says dropping the plate of hot dogs

"AND THE OVEN?"

"It over heated…" Geoff says picking them up.

"AND THE SINK!"

"Oh well I just kind of just destroyed it so it made the whole place look even cooler!" Geoff says beaming.

-20 minutes of pre-husband abuse later-

"Well that was fun." Noah says after the shouting finally ends.

"Where's Geoff?" Courtney asks.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Bridgette says cracking her knuckles.

"Here Gwen, let me get you a drink." Duncan says going to get her a soda.

All of the sudden, Trent dashes by and gets her a Coke before Duncan has a chance.

"Here" He says panting.

"I wanted a purple Fanta…" Gwen says.

Trent sprints back, and they start fighting over it while looking.

"I'll get it." Trent tells him.

"No I will!" Duncan says pushing Trent back.

They start fighting, and Duncan puts him in a headlock.

"Uncle!" Trent says squealing.

"Not so fast guitar boy." Duncan says flailing him. "Bridgette, if I can break something, what could it be."

"The dish washer." Bridgette says sarcastically.

"Ok." Duncan says throwing Trent into it. Trent's scream of agony is followed by the sound of something exploding.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Bridgette says going up to him. "Out! Now!"

"All right, good." Duncan says. "Because you don't have it. To the mini mart!" Duncan says getting his car keys from his seat.

"Already ahead of you!" Trent says running out the door.

Duncan follows him and the sound of two cars speeding off his heard.

"Wait… is something going on between you and Duncan?" Courtney asks Gwen.

"No! Never!" Gwen says.

"I don't think so!" Courtney says jumping onto Gwen as they both fall to the floor.

"Duncan's mine!" Courtney says.

"No! He's mine!" Gwen screams.

"Damn." Cody says snapping his fingers. "I thought I had a chance with Gwen."

"You always have Heather or Noah!" Justin says laughing.

"Yeah there both pretty hot… hey!" Cody says.

"Wait what?" Courtney says as she stops fighting, realizing Gwen has feelings for Duncan.

"That's right, I like Duncan." Gwen confesses. Have a problem with that, bitch?

"You whore!" Courtney says tackling her again.

"Cat fight!" Geoff screams running down the hall.

"Not so fast mister!" Bridgette says grabbing Geoff's ear. "You haven't finished reading how to be a better boy friend yet!"

"Can I just see the end of this? PLEEEASE?" he says with puppy dug eyes.

"Fine…" Bridgette says letting go of his ear.

"Twenty bucks on Gwen!" Geoff shouts.

"I put ten on Courtney." Noah says.

"Hey Lindsay… want to go talk privately in their bedroom?" Tyler asks.

"Sure Taylor!" Lindsay says getting up.

"It's Tyler!" he screams as they both get up and walk away.

Just as the fighting starts to get serious, Trent and Duncan run back into the house.

"I got you a 2 ounce bottle!" Trent says panting.

"While I got you a 12 pack." Duncan says smiling. "And I didn't get mugged."

"I didn't get mugged!" Trent says.

"Not yet you didn't." Duncan says throwing the cans at Trent, knocking him out cold.

"Mommy…" he says asleep while sucking his thumb.

"One less mouth to feed!" Geoff says.

"One less thing in this house to ruin!" Bridgette says.

"HYAH!" Harold screams at the T.V. before using his wooden katana to break the screen.

"What the hell was that for?" Bridgette screams at Harold.

Just for the record, Justin took off his shirt 3 minutes into the cat fight, to encourage them. Just for the record.

"The show ended!" Harold says. "I had to end the T.V. for being dishonorable!"

"Oh f*ck this I'm sick of you guys already. Geoff we're going to bed!" Bridgette says dragging him by his ear.

"But it's not my bed time!" Geoff says complaining.

"So, how about them Yankees?" Noah asks.

"How about them hot dogs?" Owen says as he eats them off the floor.

"MAKE OUT IN THE F*CKING GUEST ROOM!" Bridgette screams from her room.

"Yeesh, sorry." Tyler says leaving Bridgette's and Geoff's room.

"Come on Terone, let's go!" Lindsay says going into the guest room

"I'm not black! Wait, I mean my names Tyler!" Tyler says following her.

"Is he okay?" Gwen asks checking on Trent whose still KO'd.

"Why should you care?" Courtney says mocking her and putting her arms around Duncan, and Duncan gets her arms off of him

"What was that?" Courtney asks.

"I'm going to go take a bath now." Duncan says going into the bathroom.

As Duncan washes his hands, Tyler comes in.

"Dude I need a favor." Tyler says.

"Sure, what?" Duncan asks.

"I need some… protection…" Tyler says.

"Whoa buddy I don't have-…"

"Not that, I mean gum. My breath sucks."

"Ah." Duncan says giving him a piece. "Enjoy your face time."

"Oh, I will!" Tyler says walking back into the guest room.

Then Tyler goes back to ask Duncan something.

"What kind of gum-…is…this?" Tyler says going into the bathroom.

What he sees is Gwen and Duncan making out.

He walks fully into the room, looks at the mirror, and clears his eyes.

"I don't even want to know…" he says as he walks out.

Tyler then runs to everyone else.

"Guy's, I just saw Gwen and Duncan making out!" Tyler screams.

"What?" Trent says waking up.

"WHAT?" Courtney screams.

"What?" Noah says trying to hear what Owen whispered.

"Hey, guys, I just noticed Cody was a small wiener!" Justin says pointing to Cody's midget sized hot dog.

"Aww, it's so small it's cute." Noah says touching it.

"Noah just touched Cody's wiener!" Justin says laughing.

"…shut up!" Cody and Noah both say at the same time.

All the sudden, the door breaks and someone with a gun walks in.

"We're dead!" Justin says hiding behind Cody.

"Oh who's the real man now?" Cody asks Justin.

"Now…" the person with the gun says as he walks in.

"Who wants pizza, eh?"

"EZEKIEL?" Everyone asks at the same time.

"Guys… what's going on? It's dark in the room and I can't figure out where Tristan is!" Lindsay says from the guestroom.

"MY NAME IS TYLER!"

To be continued!

***The previous and following events are made up, but hilarious***

And See, I told you Justin would take off his shirt! Ah. You thought it wouldn't happen right? Ah. Comedy at its best.

Oh and yeah Duncan and Gwen made out. Right… side plot fun?


	14. Reunion:Part Dos that's two in Spanish

Total Drama Chatroom: Outside the Chatroom!

A/N: Part 2 of the supermega vinalla flavored awesomerific chapter!

***Que Law and Order Sounds When Changing Time and Scene***

**10:30 PM, Geoff and Bridgette's house**

No one's POV

"Ezekiel... put the gun down." Cody says approaching him cautiously.

"Why do you have a gun?" Courtney asks confused.

"Who cares, he has pizza!" Owen says tearing into the box and eating it before you can say "What the f*ck?"

R.I.P That Pizza Ezekiel Brought, From the Oven to the End, it will be missed. It never had a fighting chance

"So if your not here to rob, rape, or kill us, why are you here?" Noah asks.

"Rape?" Justin asks.

"It's possible." Noah says shrugging.

"So why are you here?" Tyler asks.

"I don't know." Ezekiel respond.

"Why did you bring pizza?" Trent asks.

"I don't know."

"And where did you get that gun?" Justin asks while stuttering out of being scared.

"Oh, that's easy eh. My mom gave it to me as a birthday gift!" Ezekiel says pointing it up and by mistaking shooting at the roof.

All the sudden a scream is heard in the sky.

"Oh my god..." Trent says looking up at the bullet hole. "Did you hit someone in a plane?"

All the sudden a huge bird falls into the fire place, with a bullet in its head.

R.I.P Bird, It never had a chance. I mean it just HAD to be flying over the house at the exact same minute right? How many more things will die before the end of this? 2. Just 2.

Somewhere, anywhere, DJ is hystericly freaking out.

"You murderer!" Courtney acuses Ezekiel of

"It was just a bird, eh." Ezekiel says shrugging and again by mistake shooting the gun.

"THAT IS IT!" Bridgette says stomping out of her room.

"Oh your dead dude." Geoff says following her.

"You can destroy my sink, over, microwave, two of my doors, you can make out in my room, you can destroy my TV-"

"Wait, someone broke the TV?" Geoff says making a fist.

"Cody did it!" Harold shouts pointing at him.

"Wait, what?" Cody says just as Geoff jumps on him and starts beating the living crap out of him.

"This. Is. For. You. Making. Me. Miss. ULTIMATE WARRIOR!" he says throwing the last punch as Cody falls out of his chair ko'd.

"You can go cuddle him now Noah!" Owen says laughing.

"Atleast I didn't kiss DJ and Duncan." Noah says laughing back at him.

"-you can knock someone out-"

"She's still talking?" Courtney asking Geoff as Bridgette continues her list.

"It could go on for days." Geoff says scared.

"Legit?" Justin asks.

"Yeah."

"-but you will never, EVER, disturb me while I'm trying to sleep!" Bridgette says yanking at Ezekiels ear.

"I tap, I tap!" Ezekiel says trying to get out of it.

"Good. Now, why do you have a gun?" Bridgette asks looking at it in his hand.

"I don't know."

"And who invited you?"

"Umm, well, honostly guys" Ezekiel says getting down on his knees. "being homeschooled, I don't have any friend's eh. Even though I'm more popular then Tyler-"

"Hey!" Tyler says.

"Dude, even Katie and Said are more popular." Noah says to Tyler.

"Even Eva?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Hell no!"

"And... you guys are like my only homies. I know I was voted out first and I'm really never included in anything but... I just came cause I didn't think I'd see you guys for a while. And I saw Justin's facebook status..."

"I blame you." Harold says looking at Justin. "Die Bieber die!" he says taking out his Katana.

"Wait back up, Harold figured out how to use Facebook?" Trent asks still on the ground.

"Long story." Justin says trying to fight off Harold's katana.

"And I'm sorry, eh. I just wanted to hang with you guys. If you want me to leave, it's fine." Ezekiel says starting to walk out the front door.

"Group hug!" Courtney says as everyone runs to hug him.

This moment is ruined by Owen farting.

"Sorry... I blame the pizza." Owen says blushing

"I blame Ezekiel for bringing it." Trent says, who is still on the ground.

"I blame the writer for making me." Ezekiel says looking up at me.

"What writer?" Courtney asks confused.

"Nothing. I meant I blame Dominos."

All the sudden Ezekiel catches on fire.

_Writer-god powers activate!_

Stepping on Trents face, knocking him out (again), Ezekiel runs out of the house in the street finding a way to put it out.

"We could have just like thrown cups of water at him." Justin says.

All the sudden, Ezekiel is seen running down the street naked with the burning clothes rolling down the hill, almost like they are attacking him.

"This is pretty f*cked up, even for what we've been through." Tyler says looking out the door.

"Who ever has the Ran Porsh, you left your lights on homes!" Ezekiel says still running.

"I'll go shut them off." Harold says getting up.

"Oh, and my pants kind of set your car on fire."

"CURSE YOU PANTS!" Harold says running outside with his katana.

-10 minutes of reckles clothing killing-

Harold and Ezekiel walk back in, both smiling.

"What did you butt f*ck or something?" Duncan says, now re entering the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Courtney says slapping him.

"Making out." Duncan says.

"Where's Gwen?" Cody asks.

"Trying to help Lindsay figure out how to turn on the light." Duncan says pointing to the guest room.

"I just don't get it!" Lindsay says from the other room.

"...good luck." Cody says scratching his neck.

"I have slayed the pants!" Harold says holding up the burnt remainings of them.

"Where's the rest?" Justin asks.

"Alas, they got away. But I will have revenge!" Harold says hitting the wall with his katana, making a hole in it.

"I really hope they have good home insurance..." Duncan says looking at the hole.

"Zeke." Noah says.

"Yeah Noah?"

"PUT SOME PANTS ON."

"Eh, this is way more comftorbale."

"Well, that was hopeless" Gwen says coming back into the room.

"Has anyone seen TJ?" Lindsay asks.

"IT'S TYLER!" Tyler screams going into the guest room.

"Ha-ha. TJ rhymes with BJ." Cody says laughing.

"You are so mature Cody." Courtney says shaking her head.

"Thanks."

"So we're over, right?" Duncan asks Courtney.

"You have no idea." Courtney says kicking Duncan in the balls.

"My babys!" Duncan says falling to the ground.

"Where's Trent?" Gwen asks.

"Out cold, on the ground." Justin says pointing to him.

"Nine jam rooms, nine guitars, nine portraits of Gwen..." Trent says asleep.

"Can ya give him the message?" Gwen asks Cody.

"Sure thing." Cody says giving her the thumbs up.

"Well this has been fun..." Noah says looking at all the destruction they have done.

"Harold, quit it, you are going to break something." Owen tells him.

"NEVER! The shirt must die!" Harold says hitting, and breaking, the one thing you will never, ever want to break of Bridgette's.

"Did-" Duncan starts.

"-you-" Gwen says.

"-just-" Ezekiel says.

"-break-" Owen says

"-Bridgette's- Courtney says.

"-board?" Cody says.

"My bad." Harold says trying to fix it.

"Your screwed." Justin says pointing to the hall.

As Bridgette, is standing there, looking wide eyed.

"Everybody..." she says calmy. "OUT!"

**10 AM, Geoff and Bridgette's house, next day**

"Well, do we have home insurance for all the damage?" Geoff says looking around at everything that went wrong last night.

"As long as my board is fixed, we're fine." Bridgette says online looking for a new one.

"Okay... want to have breakfeast on the backlawn?" Geoff says making some food that doesn't have to be cooked (since he blew up there oven and microwave).

Remember when Ezekiel fired the gun a second time?

"Sure." Bridgette says opening the sliding door to go outside.

It hit something.

"WHY THE F*CK IS THERE A PLANE IN ARE BACK YARD WITH A DEAD PILOT?"

**2 weeks later, chatroom**

Surferchick101: And that is why we are never, EVER, inviting you guys back to are house for a reunion.

GothGirlDX: Oh well. I understand with all the chaos.

Surferchick101: Well, see you soon...

What episode would end with out Harold doing something stupid

PokemonMaster9: DIE SHIRT DIEEEEEEEE!

Well, there ya go!

A/N: thanks for liking the first chapter so much! I hope you enjoyed the second one, and I'll be updated more frequently again!


	15. Katielovessadie Katie

Total Drama Chatroom!

This is going to be my favorite 2 to 2 :D

**You (Katielovessadie) have entered Private Group Chat 2**

_Sadieloveskatie has entered the chat room_

Me: SADIE!

Sadie3: KATIE!

Me: !

Sadie3: !

Me: I love how like, we live in the same town, and do everything together, and we talk and text each other 24/7, and then we like, do AIM!

Sadie3: I know! Totes love it! And, it's A-I-M, not aim. Get with the program.

Me: Don't tell me what to do, bitch!

Sadie3: Oh, it's on, bitch!

-5 minutes later-

_Noitall has entered the chatroom_

Me: I love you hottie 3

Sadie3: Aww I love you 2 sexy 3

Noah: Great, lesbians

Sadie3: Noah, you're just jealous I'm so close with Katie

Noah: Sure sweetheart

Me: He's totally jealous

Sadie3: I love it

Me: We love it 3

Noah: It's like talking to the spice girls, just 10 times worse -_-

Me: You don't have to be such a debby downer Noah

Sadie3: Yeah, you don't have to be such a debby downer

Noah: Do you two always say the same things?

Me: No

Sadie3: No

Me: We're just fabolous!

Sadie3: ... I was gonna say that

Me: Well I said it first, so shut up whore

Sadie3: Well atleast I have a butt

Me: Your "butt" takes up 3 seats!

-10 minutes later-

Me: I'm so sorry, I never would ever mean anything like that!

Sadie3: And I'm sorry I said Justin would never fall for you, even though its true

Noah: So... lesbians huh?

_SmexyManCandy has entered the chat_

Noah: ..oh god

Justinishotstuff: So... who wants to see a picture of my abs?

Noah: Me!

Justin: ...

Noah: Did I type that?

***You have become idol***

A/N: one of my shorter ones, but, I could write a part 2 to this using Sadie, which i plan on doing. happy holidays


	16. Sadieloveskatie Sadie

Total Drama Chatroom!

**You (Sadieloveskatie) has entered the chatroom**

_Katielovessadie has entered the chatroom_

Me: Katie!

Katie: SADIE!

Me: EEEE!

Katie: Not eeee. This day actually sucks, badley

Me: Aww baby don't be sad. What's wrong?

Katie: Guy's suck. Ever since Justin I can't even think of one hot guy at are school

Me: But Justin doesn't like anyone on Total Drama!

Katie: Well, I looked back at Total Drama Action, and he was totally all over Courtney during it!

Me: Maybe he liked her jeans?

Katie: He liked her ass in those jeans

Me: Well, maybe he's gay?

Katie: That wouldn't really make the situation any better. Thanks for all the "lovley" help Sadie -_-

Me: Woah, what did I do?

Katie: Well I was talking to Heather...

Me: And?

Katie: You're like, totes holding me back. I am the way better friend, the smarter, better looking, and more popular one. I think it's time we just stopped being BFFLS. I'm not saying we can't be friends, but like, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

Me: Allright... if that's what you really want...

Katie: Wait, what?

Me: Look, if you like Heather better then just be friend's with her.

Katie: Bu... but...

Me: We won't be friends forever, and 18 years is along time. Since birth. Maybe it's time we moved on

Katie: Sadie I'm sorry. I'm just on my period, love you girl!

Me: Okay...

**You have left the chatroom**

***Sadie logs onto Skype and video chats Noah***

"Noah, I'm so confused right now..." Sadie trys to explain.

"If it's about your alegbra homework, lay it on me and I'll be done in a few minutes.:

"It's not that... it's more personal..."

"L-like sexuality?" Noah says blushing.

"No stupid! I mean like Katie. She was being a total besnitch to me today over something that Heather said."

"Well Heather IS evil."

"Yeah, but why would they even talk? They've never been friends."

"So you think she made it up?" Noah asks as he adjusts his video camera.

"She does take everything bad out on me. That's almost the origin of every fight we have."

"Then move on."

"I don't know how..."

"You could do the ultimate sign of not being friends anymore..."

"And thats?" Sadie asks.

***After Sadie is told it, she quickly logs onto Facebook and does the ultimate sign...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

***She un-friends Katie and blocks her***

"I sure showed her!" Sadie says. Noah, who's still on Skype, just face palms.

A/N: So I'm not really sure where to go with this story, and I'm not really sure who I should do next. Suggestions would be great! And ya know I love it when ya review it!

Also, I did make fun of sexuality a teensie wittle bit. I have nothing against GLBT, so if you were offended by this in anyway I'm sorry. Have a cookie! :P


End file.
